No quiero perderme de nada
by Lily Diggory
Summary: One shot! DracoGinny despues de la guerra...creen que todo ha terminado? leanlo y opinen, dejen reviews. Songfic ...mi primer fic ...


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y la canción es de Aerosmith.

Hola gente bonita! Este es mi primer fic, un songfic de la canción:** I don't want to Miss a Thing,** para ser mas precisa ojala les guste porque fue en un momento de inspiración y dejen reviews

Aquí es presento! xD

**No quiero perderme de nada**

Luego de la última batalla contra Voldemort, cientos de mortifagos fueron apresados, pero algunos escaparon. Draco Malfoy no resulto perjudicado ya que fue su lealtad hacia la orden que lo dejo libre de cargos, después de tan duros tiempos conoció a la persona que cambiaria su vida, Ginevra Weasley, la misma pelirroja a la cual le hizo la vida imposible ahora dormía placidamente en su regazo frente a la chimenea de su mansión.

_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing (Podría quedarme despierto solo para oirte respirar)  
watch your smile while you are sleeping (verte sonreir mientras duermes  
while you're far away dreaming. (Cuando estas muy lejos soñando)_

-Tan fuerte y frágil a la vez, tantas cosas que pasamos juntos, desde odiarnos hasta amarnos como lo hacemos ahora.-Miraba a la chica con ternura, sus ojos grises que siempre muestran altanería y soberbia siempre cambiaban cuando estaba con ella; el sabia que Ginny Weasley era tan suya como el de ella.

_I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender (Puedo gastar mi vida en esta dulce rendición)  
I could stay lost in this moment... forever (Puedo quedarme perdido en este momento por siempre)  
every moment spent with you, is a moment I treasure. (Cada momento que paso contigo es un Tesoro para mí)_

-Draco…-Una voz saca a Draco de sus pensamientos, en voz alta por lo demás (N/A: xD).-me quede dormida.- un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica.- porque no me despertaste! Debes de haber estado muy incomodo conmigo encima (N/A: oiga!), mejor vamos ala habitación hace un poco de frió aquí.-se levantaron y fueron a la habitación.- vamos a dormir hoy fue un día agotador.

-Esta bien.- luego de un tierno beso la chica s e acostó al lado de Draco, se durmió inmediatamente, pero el no quería, no podía hacerlo oír el miedo de no verla a su lado nunca mas.

_Don't want to close my eyes (no quiero cerrar mis ojos)  
I don't want to fall asleep (no quiero quedarme dormido)  
Cause I'd miss you baby (porque me perdería de ti, nena)  
And I don't want to miss a thing (y no quiero perderme de nada)_

Draco logró quedarse un momento dormido, pero no pudo continuar porque sintió la necesidad de verla otra vez. (N/A: no es un amor ahhh)

'_Cause even when I dream of you (Porque hasta cuando sueño contigo)  
the sweetest dream will never do (el más dulce sueño jamás lo lograría)  
I'd still miss you baby (todavía te extrañaría)  
And I don't want to miss a thing. (Y no quiero perderme de nada)_

La mañana había llegado, pero el no quería despertarla_ "tan tranquila, se ve hermosa dormida, que estará soñando mi niña preciosa, pensar en cuanto cambié con ella, ya no tengo esa coraza que mostraba frente a todos ahora soy distinto y todo gracias a ella" estaba pensando._

_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating (acostado al lado tuyo, sintiendo tu corazón latir)  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming (y me pregunto que estás soñando,)  
Wondering if it's me what you're seeing. (Me pregunto si soy yo a quien estás viendo) _

Pero ya no era necesario, ella ya había despertado, el pensó que ya era hora de que fuera suya para siempre.

-Ginny- la besa suavemente.- tengo que decirte, o más bien pedirte algo.-en esos momentos la sonrisa de Draco no podía ser de mayor tamaño (N/A: recuerdan los típicos anuncios de pasta dental? Así pero mas grande xD).

-¿Qué pasa Draco?.-se veía preocupada, pero al ver la sonrisa de Draco se tranquilizo un poco.

-Nada malo.-Se pone a buscar en su cajón y le entrega a Ginny una cajita.-Solo quería darte esto.- Dentro de la cajita, había un anillo.

-Dra.…Draco…que…que significa esto?.- La pelirroja se veía muy nerviosa.

-Cásate conmigo.

-ah?...SS..SI!.- lo abrazo eufóricamente, mientras el pensaba lo feliz que iba ser todo de ahora en adelante.

_Then I kiss your eyes(Luego beso tus ojos)  
and thank God we're together (y le agradezco a Dios que estemos juntos)  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever (y solo quiero quedarme contigo en este momento)  
Forever and ever._ (_Por siempre y siempre_ )

_Don't want to close my eyes (No quiero cerrar mis ojos)  
I don't want to fall asleep (no quiero quedarme dormido)  
Cause I'd miss you baby (porque me perdería de ti, nena)  
And I don't want to miss a thing (y no quiero perderme de nada)_

'_Cause even when I dream of you (Porque hasta cuando sueño contigo)  
the sweetest dream will never do (el más dulce sueño jamás lo lograría)  
I'd still miss you baby (todavía te extrañaría)  
And I don't want to miss a thing. (Y no quiero perderme de nada)_

Habían pasado los meses, estaban en el campo, el rubio y la pelirroja habían decidido pasar su luna de miel ahí, pero les gusto la tranquilidad del lugar y decidieron quedarse.

-Me encantas cuando ríes - Draco le estaba haciendo muecas a Ginny y se estaban riendo hace un buen rato.

-Entonces te gusto solamente cuando rió- Decía la pelirroja a la vez que hacia un puchero y volviendo a reír.

-Tú sabes que te amo por todo lo que eres, pero me gustas más alegre- La besó, solo como el sabia hacerlo y como el podía hacerlo; con amor.- Sabes, me gustaría estar así contigo siempre.

-yo también- Ahora fue ella quien le besó.

_I don't want to miss one smile (No quiero perderme una sonrisa)  
I don't want to miss one kiss (no quiero perderme de un beso)  
I just want to be withyou (solo quiero estar contigo)  
Right here with you, just like this (Aquí mismo, contigo, tan solo así)  
I just want to hold you close (yo solo quiero tenerte cerca)  
Feel you heart so close to mine (sentir tu Corazon muy cerca al mío)  
And just stay here in this moment (y solo quedarme aquí en este momento)  
For all the rest of time. (Por todo el resto del tiempo) _

Estaban en esa infinita calma, hasta que aparece uno de los mortifagos que habían escapado de Azkaban, Pansy Parkinson, para ser mas exactos dispuesta a atacarlos.

-Draco…pensé que no te iba a encontrar.-Su sonrisa psicópata delataba que sus intenciones no son buenas (N/A: me sonó a merodeadores eso a uds. No?).

-Pansy! No estabas en Azkaban?- pregunto Draco alarmado tratando de proteger a su pelirroja.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste, **Estaba**.-remarcando lo ultimo, Pansy dedico una mirada desdeñosa a Ginny.-No sé como me cambiaste por esta!.

-Quizás porque yo no soy una mortifaga psicópata en potencia obsesionada con los hombres.- Ginny se hizo escuchar, no iba a permitir que la trataran como basura, menos esa Pansy Parkinson (N/A: así me gusta Ginny, ahora dale un gancho de derecha xD),ahora la pelirroja fue la que dedico una mirada de odio profundo dedicada exclusivamente para la otra chica.

-Me hartaste pobretona!...-Sacó su varita lista para atacar, pero Draco se dio cuenta y también tomo posición de ataque

-Avada Kedabra!-Pansy y Draco maldijeron al mismo tiempo pero esto no pudo para ninguna de las dos maldiciones que fueron a parar a los dos adversarios

_Don't want to close my eyes (No quiero cerrar mis ojos)  
I don't want to fall asleep (no quiero quedarme dormido)  
Cause I'd miss you baby (porque me perdería de ti, nena)  
And I don't want to miss a thing (y no quiero perderme de nada)_

'_Cause even when I dream of you (Porque hasta cuando sueño contigo)  
the sweetest dream will never do (el más dulce sueño jamás lo lograría)  
I'd still miss you baby (todavía te extrañaría)  
And I don't want to miss a thing. (Y no quiero perderme de nada)_

Draco vio un destello verde, sintió como su vida se apagaba, como su cuerpo caía y lo peor; como se alejaba para siempre de la persona que mas amaba.

DRACO!.- la pelirroja desesperada corrió hacia el cuerpo ya sin vida del rubio, con los ojos cegados por las lagrimas, pidiendo que no fuera cierto.- Draco, Draco, por favor, no es verdad, no!.- Ginny besó por ultima vez los ya helados labios de Draco, sintiéndose muerta por dentro, no podía hacer nada mas…

_Don't want to close my eyes (No quiero cerrar mis ojos)  
I don't want to fall asleep (no quiero quedarme dormido)  
Cause I'd miss you baby (porque me perdería de ti, nena)  
And I don't want to miss a thing (y no quiero perderme de nada)_

'_Cause even when I dream of you (Porque hasta cuando sueño contigo)  
the sweetest dream will never do (el más dulce sueño jamás lo lograría)  
I'd still miss you baby (todavía te extrañaría)  
And I don't want to miss a thing. (Y no quiero perderme de nada)_

_Don't want to close my eyes (No quiero cerrar mis ojos)  
I don't want to fall asleep (no quiero quedarme dormido)  
Cause I'd miss you baby (porque me perdería de ti, nena)  
And I don't want to miss a thing (y no quiero perderme de nada)_

…Draco había muerto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**H0la gente bonita! Ojala que les haya gustado este fic…y si no pues me dejan un review y se les gusto también xD como dije al principio este es mi primer fic así que por favor pido compasión jajaja espero que la inspiración me venga de nuevo para que nos volvamos a leer jeje **

**Kisses!**

**Review!**

**.·´·..·´·.LiLY .·´·..·´·.**


End file.
